This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A variety of data transfers occur within a payment network to permit the authorization, clearing, and settlement of payment account transactions among issuers and/or acquirers to the transactions. In addition to transaction authorization, clearance, and settlement, the payment network is embodied to provide a variety of services between the payment network and customers of the payment network, including, the issuers, the acquirers, and third parties who provide services to the payment network, etc. In general, the payment network operates to ensure responses, often prompt responses, to transactions, while permitting secure movement of data through the payment network.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.